


even childish fears have some basis to them

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Triumphant Wilson - Freeform, rainfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A fear of lightning manifests in a near-miss when Wilson is out on a rainy day.





	even childish fears have some basis to them

**Author's Note:**

> probably goes under the triumphant!wilson is a servant to the nightmare throne headcanon and thus belongs in the same continuity.

A near-miss lightning strike was enough to reduce him to being on his knees and becoming a sniffling, sobbing wreck.

The only warning he had that one was about to happen was a static charge in the air, and he had enough foresight to dive out of the way, face slamming into the ground as an eruption of pure plasma happened behind him, and he was left on his back, dazed and a little confused.

Thankfully, real-world logic does not apply here. Usually.

He sat up, turning himself to look just behind him to find a scorch mark and a few crackles of electricity around the area.

Cival turned himself over and began hurriedly scrambling back, breathing heavily.

There was a warmer wetness rolling down his cheeks, tasting much saltier than the usual tasteless of the water that poured down from above.

He wiped at his eyes, muttering quietly to himself, and dragging himself up to his feet, slinging his backpack across his shoulder.

Just breathe. Just breathe.

Without a sound, he checked over himself for any burns or injuries.

Aside from a mildly bruised nose and chin, nothing.

A wet sniffle, before he wiped at his nose with a sleeve of his blazer. He'd gotten off lucky. This time, at least.

He was done for today. Not possible to do much in the Spring anyways, given the short days and long stretches of harsh rainfall. And frog rain.

He was fairly certain he'd been shocked by lightning before. He couldn't quite recall it, but it seemed like something that might as well have happened at some point, given his… reaction to a near-miss.

Walking back to the base would let him get his mind off things. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something about thunder and lightning being a fear of wilson's. iirc, there was a fic by cravernwyvern on here that had wilson getting shocked by lightning and thus suffering a seizure.


End file.
